


Acceptable in the 40's

by AMontgomeryFox



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMontgomeryFox/pseuds/AMontgomeryFox
Summary: They'd failed.Time to start over.The Charmed Ones are going back.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Maggie Vera/Jordan Chase, Mel Vera/Katrina Chandra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

'You've failed.'

'What do you mean failed? Failed what??'

'You were supposed to focus on growing together, finding the Power of Three again and being a force to reckon with. You did none of it without gratuitous help. You have not established yourselves as the definitive power of good. You have failed.'

'What?'

'The magical community relies on the Charmed Ones. You have to grow naturally and find the strength from within. This is not that time.'

'WHO ARE YOU??' This was infuriating.

Mel Vera looked at her sisters. Macy's face was a picture - a mix of confusion and exasperation at this ethereal being before her. They hadn't been instructed so how could they know any of this? Maggie was just glaring. This is the kind of situation where that 'emotional inception' thingy was bubbling up rapidly.

Mel herself was having trouble with the person standing in front of them reading the riot act for a 'failure' they had no idea was even a test. Livid wasn't the word.

'I shall recommend a restart and this time you will succeed. Now, where is your Whitelighter?'

Macy looked down. They would have to call him but this 'restart' was looking more and more like a memory wipe. What would happen to her relationship?

With pursed lips, Maggie did the honours.

'Harry?'

In a blip, he appeared to the left of Maggie but looking in Macy's direction - it took him a moment to notice the stranger in the room.

'Oh, hello. I'm Harry Gree...'

'I know who you are. We are doing a hard reset. Are you aware of the protocol.'

Harry's face drained of colour - he looked like he was going to be ill.

'Yes. And you are..'

'In charge. You all have an hour, then we'll begin again. Good luck.'

With that, the spectral being vanished.

Macy looked at Harry. Mel looked at Maggie. The Vera's excused themselves. Their sister and their whitelighter needed to talk.

********

Mel leaned on the kitchen island as Maggie made her way to the coffee pot. Like a zombie she poured two cups and took a seat, handing Mel one.

They stared at their lukewarm beverages. They were not in the mood.

'Who the hell was that??? What is this all about?'

Mel felt useless. She had no idea what was happening - none of this felt right.

'We really tried hard. We had no help. We're still alive for crying out loud? How can this be a failure?'

'I don't know Mags. This feels weird. I'm not sure about...'

'Oh God.'

Maggie's face fell.

'Jordan. What is going to happen to Jordan? The curse is still on him, if this is a do-over he'll die.'

She'd never seen her sister so distraught about someone she wasn't dating. It was simultaneously lovely and soul destroying to see.

'I don't know what we can do Mags. It looks like it's out of our hands.'

Thinking back, Mel actually felt a bit of hope. At least there's a chance that Kat would be living a normal life in this new reality. Not a day went by she didn't feel so guilty for that.

'We just have to hope the new one is better.'

'Mel...' Maggie was on the verge of tears. Mel grabbed her sister and held tight. This was going to be rough.

'We'll be OK. You know that, right?'

******

'Harry?'

Macy was finding it hard to breath. It was going to happen all over again. She was going to forget. They would just be friends again.

'Macy, stay calm.'

'We're going to forget.' Her voice shook.

'I will never forget this. I can't. There's nothing that can do that. I promise.'

She looked into his eyes. He was so sincere. If there were any way he could make this real, she knew he'd do it.

He rested his forehead on hers. They closed their eyes, trying desperately to find a normal rhythm and breathing pattern.

She intertwined her fingers in his. They stayed this way for a few minutes. When they opened their eyes a feeling of calm fell over them both. Macy smiled.

If love could be tangible then this was it. Harry reflected her feelings, leading her in a slow, passionate kiss. Her hand naturally reached for his face, overwhelmed by the sensation.

He pulled her closer enveloping her back, forcing her arms to circle his neck. Macy broke the kiss. She nuzzled her face into his neck and shoulder, hiding her eyes. He kissed into her hair by her ear, holding her tighter. The faith in their emotions was strong but the reality coming was going to hurt. They could feel it.

*****

The clock read 15:53. In 10 minutes, something was going to happen but none of them were sure what. Mel sat on the porch staring into the city skyline that couldn't stare back.

Maggie was still at the kitchen counter scrolling through her phone, stopping slightly longer on the images of Jordan.

Macy lay in bed with Harry snuggled into her side. Only a sheet covered them and her whitelighter's breath was feathering her neck. A pair of lips joined the sensation as she  
stroked his hair.

The house shook.

'What was that.' Harry looked up at Macy's concerned face.

The house shook again.

Mel rushed inside to Maggie. 

Macy and Harry, dishevelled but dressed, hurtled down the stairs.

'Maggie?'

'Mel?'

The house shook a third time but for longer.

'Does Seattle even have earthquakes?' The youngest Vera had a point.

Harry grabbed all three sisters and orbed them outside.

In the moment it took for them to recover they watched the manor waver uncontrollably. Even parts of the roof started to disappear.

'The house is going back.' Harry held on to Macy tightly while Mel and Maggie huddled into their big sister.

A whitelight engulfed their home and it vanished.

'Oh no..'

Mel looked down - her arm was glowing white.

Within moments she too had gone. One by one they joined her - Maggie turned to her sister and her boyfriend.

'See you soon guys.'

Macy held Harry's hand tightly.

'I love you.'

'I love y...'

She was gone before he could finish his sentence.

He watched as his hands shone brightly.

Then nothing.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reset is a go. 1940; War time. 
> 
> Warning: racist and derogatory behaviour from insignificant characters. Apologies.

Chapter One

In the Army you didn't ask questions, you followed orders.

Dr. Macy Vaughn had no way of knowing this. Her whole life had been based on asking and trying to answer the mysteries of the Universe . She studied life and it's ways, she questioned theories and validity.

Now a 67 year old white man was telling her to keep her mouth closed.

She regretted volunteering for the intelligence base within an hour of her first day. If she wasn't looked on like a piece of meat, she was treated like a servant.  
Ingratiating herself with the Captains and Generals was not going to happen. But her colleagues were much more accomodating. Probably because they were primarily civilian themselves.

'Does anyone know why we have to wear a uniform? We're not active.'

'The General wants everyone to know who we belong to so that if we succeed, they get the credit. It's great.' Andrew's sarcastic acuity was a relief.

'I can wear my own clothes out of here though, right?'

'Yes but I'm guessing, judging by Colonel Myers glint, you'll be on official business tonight. It's just easier to leave civvies to days off.'

As she glanced up, she could tell Caroline was accurate. There was no mistaking that expression.

She glanced at the congregating uniforms going into the war room - a typical bunch of burly Americans led the troupe, followed by slightly different uniforms from other nations. It looked like a call to arms of the free world.

One of the men caught her eye. His face did not fit to the stern profile of the military - he had a sweet demeanour and a kind face. He caught her watching and bowed his head slightly. She smiled. She couldn't look away.

'Dr. Vaughn? Dr. Vaughn?'

She turned to find three faces staring at her.

'Yes?'

'If we take the longer words and dissect them in numerical order it might lead to a new approach?'

Codebreaking. It wasn't chemical transferance or biological science but needs must.

******

The factory pulsated with the sound of machinery as Mel concentrated on the task at hand. One wrong move and she'd ruin the manifold and this plane would take weeks to fix.

Parts were hard to come and the pressure had never been worse.

Out of the corner of her eye the figure of her boss ambled up beside her. It's best to wait til he's gone or it will be her pay that took the hit.

'Hello, there Vera.'

'Mr. Cruick.' She wouldn't disguise the disdain in her voice

'Your numbers are down this week. Would you like to explain?'

'Well, when you refuse to purchase the necessary machinery to help us do our jobs, the process takes twice as long therefore half the number is produced. it's simple math.'

'That sounds like insubordination to me, Miss.'

'Good. That's what I was going for.'

He leaned in closer and gritted his teeth

'Now you listen hear Mel...'

'I will ask you to think VERY clearly about your next words Mr Cruick.' Her voice carried throughout the plant as machines stopped and workers looked over.

'All I need to do is lift my hand and we're on strike.'

'You're bluffing.'

Mel stared into his pinhole pupils.

She didn't flinch.

'Like you could even organise that...'

Mel raised her hand.

All the workers downed tools and headed for the door.

'I look forward to our next meeting Mr Cruick.'

The man looked on as mel linked arms with another woman.

'I think a drink is on the cards don't you guys?'

*****

Maggie looked at her quiet, empty bar. A drunk in the corner, a lady of the night at table three and Jeremy with his feet up napping in the far booth.

This wasn't her dream. It was her Dad's. But she had to keep it going while he was away...

They had no idea the war would last this long and the business needed to adjust - she needed a new crowd.

'Andy? ANDY? Get up - time to go home, you're wife will be worried.'

'Table three, times up. Let's go.'

Maggie ushered her last remaining patrons out as she dragged the sandwich board to the front. In chalk she skillfully sets her plan in motion.

The new sign - 'Officers 2 for 1 on all drinks.'

'Time for a new clientele, Jeremy.'

She whacked his feet from the table startling the bartender awake.

'This place is going to jive tonight.'

*****

Colonel Myers approached Macy three hours later. He was leading that 'congregation of the nations' with that interesting man from before.

'Dr. Vaughn, how are your team coping with the task at hand?'

'Well, objectively... Sir, it should be straight forward once we find the correct algorithm but they seem to change the configuration on a daily basis so our attempts to decifer it are useless within 24 hours unless we find a commonality or clue that leads us to...'

His eyes were glossing over. She started to feel she was losing him.

'But we're working on it.'

'Good, good. Join us for drinks at Ryan's bar later. You'll be a big... asset to our discussion.'

They filed past following the Colonel while the sweet man caught her eye again. He looked so amused - no doubt she'd made the Colonel look like an idiot. That might haunt her...

And they were gone.

Caroline looked cocky.

'Told you. Colonel Myers gaze never lies.'

Macy rolled her eyes. It didn't matter the intention, she was going for drinks and nothing more.

'Where's Ryan's bar then?'

*****

'Maggie - I brought all my colleagues here to drink, the least you can do is give us the officers discount.'

'I didn't ask you to bring them Mel. I have to change this place's image - the War isn't looking to be over soon so I need to make sure Dad's bar isn't instead. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a waitress to find.'

No doubt Nancy was through the back with a cigarette or a sailor. Maybe even both. Maggie blustered through factory workers and out the side door.

'Jeremy?'

'What Mel?'

'Did you hear anything Maggie just said?'

'No.'

She smiled.

'We'll take the two for one for our hard working munitionaries then.'

The bartender obliged as the ladies cheered. 

Brenda knocked Mel's arm

'Army brats 11 O'clock...'

Mel turned to see Dr Vaughn and her colleagues enter the bar and settle at booth two near the dancefloor.

A fleeting moment of recognition overcame her as she watched the raven haired woman take her seat next to a blonde petite girl.  
Had she seen her before? Where?

'Mel!'

Maggie appeared behind her.

'Jeremy, they pay for both of those drinks, you hear me.'

Mel rolled her eyes and took her group to the nearest booth opposite the army squad.

*****

'Colonel I know there is a lot at stake at the moment but it is clear that working together to solve the codes is the best way to continue. An assett like Dr Vaughn would be better  
utilised at the British facility in Massachusetts...'

'Let me cut you off there, Major Greenwood. We do not have the time or the patience to liase with your crew. We tried and it failed - spectacularly. If you want to personally consult with Dr Vaughn about her teams findings, you are welcome. She however stays here. Are we clear.'

'Yes Sir.'

Harry sighed. His time was minimal right now and to stay longer he'd have to present an airtight case.

This was extra pressure he just didn't need.

The group headed out the conference area on their way to their evening. At least he might get the chance to talk to the Doctor this time.

*****

Here they come.

Andrew had a birdseye view of the area and the entrance - the self-appointed look out of the group.

Macy turned to greet the militia, who promptly headed straight for the bar. A few upstart wannabe US privates had joined them, no doubt related in some way and on their way to climbing the bias ladder.

Great. Macy thought. Cocky young wannabes loved to pursue her - the elegance and rareness of her ethnicity brought out their competitive nature.

'It's my round guys, same again?'

She approached the bar avoiding the men and planting herself between two women fresh off the factory floor. The lady behind the bar was caught up with the group, expertly deflecting the privates' attentions.

'One at a time GENTLEMEN - you'll all be served.'

'Do I know you?'

The woman on her left looked at her quizzically - her face was sort of familiar but -

'No... I don't think so.'

She shook her head. 'Never mind - Jeremy will be back shortly so we'll get served soon. With that she smiled and downed her whisky.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

'Hmmm... you must be sweet cos you look like caramel.'

Her stomach turned. She closed her eyes.

'Hey. Asshole. Leave.'

Macy turned her head and the woman had stood up next to her with a look of disgust directed at her creepy stalker.

'I wasn't talking to you, Chiquita.'

'Shut. Your. Mouth.' With every word her rage intensified.

The bartender looked over, distracted by the confrontation. 'I'll just be a second...'

Her hand started to shake and Macy could have sworn it felt hotter all of a sudden.

'Mel. Take it down a notch. Like now.'

'Get out.'

Visibly put out, he backed away

'This place is a dump anyway.'

The doors took the brunt of his frustration but at least he was going.

'Maggie it was fine. I didn't need your intervention.'

'Yes you did. Please be more careful'

Macy could feel her body relax. 

'Thanks for that.'

Mel nodded.

'We women have to stick together - the white knight won't always save us.'

'Jeremy can you serve this lady please.' Maggie ordered as she returned to the group.

Macy noticed the absence of her officer. 'Her' - how quickly she laid claim to him off the back of two shared looks. Romantic idealism at its best.

'What can I get you Ma'am.'

*****

Within 30 minutes he arrived. Macy watched him enter and approach their table. The men were already far gone and ready for the next round. She took the chance to go up herself first. They didn't need fresh drinks, but there was no harm being prepared.

She glanced back to see who was coming up as another man grabbed 'sweet guys' arm all the while staring directly at her. 'Sweet guy' looking slightly disappointed, she noticed.

She turned her attention back to the bar and tried not to think of what was coming next.

'Hello. I'm Michael. What's your name, honey?'

'Hello Michael. Im Dr Vaughn.' Her voice monatone and unamused, she glared at him.

'Oooh, a doctor. That must be difficult.'

'No.'

'You ladies are lucky you don't have to do those things - I'll happily take the pressure off your hands.'

She wondered if the look on her face adequately displayed the utter disgust she felt for him right there.

By his reaction she was almost sure it did.

'Wow, you don't have to look so... shocked. Many women would be honoured.'

'No. They wouldn't. They'd be tricked into thinking it was a good deal when in fact they're selling their freedom to someone who sees them as an object. I'm good, thanks.'

She turned to face the bar and heard him mutter under his breath 'bitch'.

*****

'Take your shot Harry. She's the Ice Queen. I'm going to enjoy this.'

Michael sat back in his chair, arms behind his head, ready to watch Major Greenwood provide the entertainment.

*****

'Dr. Vaughn?'

Macy turned. Up close he was so much more handsome. She could feel her stomach flutter. Which was weird because that never happens...

'Yes?'

She smiled sweetly hoping to put him at ease but he seemed so sweetly nervous.

'I'm fascinated by your work. I mean what you normally do -mutational genetics. I've read all your papers, the progress is incredible.'

She couldn't have been more flattered. And he knew her work? What kind of angel was this?

'It really is - there are so many avenues we can go down, the war really has gotten in the way - but the practical applications mean our chances of survival, outwith accidental or deliberate death, are growing exponentially. I'm so lucky to be included right now.'

'They're the lucky ones.' He looked so proud of her - that must be a misread on her part - but her relief and exhilaration at being able to talk about her work with somebody, anybody, was overwhelming.

She blushed as she realised what he had said. He had paid her the most natural and beautiful of compliments.

'I'd be honoured if you'd be willing to talk about it sometime.' He looked so sheepish, like a little boy asking for a date.

'I'm free just now if you like?' She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to flex her science muscles. That's what she told herself anyway. His company was also a part of the equation...

'I'd be honoured. We can take this booth, I'll be right back..'

Macy took her tray as the Major (she finally took note of his stripes) took his to the others.

'Macy, who was that man?' Caroline was already well into the situation.

'He's a colleague who has questions about my research so...'

'Be good lady - we've got work tomorrow.' Andrew winked as Macy headed back to their (THEIR?) booth.

Michael did not look amused. This made her smile even more. The Major approached with the sweetest smile on his face.

'I guess before I start I should ask your name....'

'It's Harry. Harry Greenwood.'

'Major?'

'Yes.'

'It's really nice to meet you Harry.'

He smiled so deeply. 

They're eyes met for just a moment longer than expected. 

They giggled silently in that mutual way.

Now _this_ was a connection.


	3. Chapter Two

Macy stared at the sheet in front of her.

The letters had no meaning and the numbers were all out of place. There was no running order, key or identifying pattern that could possibly make sense. The whole process was taking longer than she'd hoped.

However, there was also the Harry factor. Every time she tried to concentrate, her mind flitted back to the previous evening for a mere moment. Then it lingered. His face glowed as she explained her beloved research, but changed to such compassion as he saw she was devastated at leaving it for the war effort.

He wasn't normal military himself, recruited out of Oxford to liaise and co-ordinate with off base personnel. He found it hard to stand up to the seasoned superiors and their steadfast ways. He desperately wanted to return to his humanities curriculum and educate the masses to actually see each other, therefore preventing future conflict.

His passion was just as engaging and infectious as hers. It was like finally being in the company of someone who just... gets it.

'Dr. Vaughn?'

Shaken from her memory, she looked up at the formidable figure above her.

'General?'

'How far are we into decoding this... stuff?'

'Uhh...'

Better to lie. They didn't need to know everything.

'There's a changing rotation and the keys we initially used are useless. We're trying to keep ahead but we're waiting for that breakthrough.'

Why didn't she lie? What was that?

If he wasn't angry before, he definitely was now. He took a deep breath, sighed and walked off.

It was the unspoken 'Just get on with it and hurry up' she really wasn't in the mood for.

Today was going to be a long day if she didn't get her head down and concentrate. Concentrate on the numbers... must be something there. Maybe Harry could help...

******

The factory doors were solid. They'd have to really shout to be heard here. Mel noticed a shadowy figure looking down from the third floor - at least they were aware.

'Do you think that's him or the big boss?'

Even with Alex so close, her stare didn't waver. Nothing was going to undermine her determination. Nothing.

'Right now it's a figure watching. We want that.'

The picket wasn't huge but it was vocal. They shouldn't have to shout to be treated like human beings but here they were, three hours into the workday, pushing to be respected.

War was no excuse.

'Have you seen Rita today? She didn't show up at 9.'

That's different. Where would she be? She was the most vocal. She had to be here...

With a wince of frustration, Mel turned to the crowd. Alex was right, Rita's blonde curls were significantly missing.

'Check with Dorothy, they went home early last night.'

She'd be lying if she said she weren't worried. All it took was one little wavering voice to tip this into chaos - three of the welders were definitely itching to get back to it.

She looked back up at the ominous figure.

You can't win this one, she vowed. It's too important.

*****

'Hey honey, what's put that serious look on your face?'

Who was Jeremy sweet talking now?

Maggie looked up, surveying the scene.

Andy was back and table three sat doing her nails...

And at the bar was Jeremy pouring a coffee for one of Mel's factory co-workers... What was her name again?

'Well first, it's Rita.'

Maggie smirked. Oops Jeremy, that didn't hit the way you wanted...

'And second, I just can't deal right now. I've had enough of the whole strike idea and I just want to do my job. I love my job.'

The blonde stirred her coffee as she stared into the cup, not even concentrating on anything specific. Maggie envied that. She had a ton of jobs to do and not one was being done by Nancy, now flirting with Andy and painfully unsubtle about it.

'Have you spoken to Mel about how you feel?' She didn't want to pry really but Jeremy had already stepped away, his pride bruised and showing.

'It's Maggie, right?'

'Yeah'

'You know Mel. The cause is too important. She wasn't wrong. He's an asshole and we needed to stand up to it.'

'Talk to Mel. I'm not sure if anything would change but it's only been a day. It might be over sooner than you think.'

With a nod, she downed the hot cup in one.

'One more for the road?'

Despite her shock, Maggie smiled reassuringly and poured. There's no way that didn't scald her...


End file.
